


a love song for schrödinger by patho [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a love song for schrödinger by patho read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: With his own two eyes Carlos has observed a house that empirically doesn’t exist. He’s never seen a quantum particle, but his computer models and lab readouts reassure him of their presence. Cecil – lovely and wonderful and strange Cecil – is comforting and solid in every way…except in Carlos’ peripheral vision, when his edges waver as though the lack of direct observation has left him unsure of what shape he should be. It means absolutely nothing, to see a thing in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love song for schrödinger by patho [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a love song for schrödinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886668) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Love Song for Schrödinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912948) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira). 



**Title** : a love song for schrodinger  
**Author** : pathopharmacology  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
**Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
**Rating** : Teen & up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : With his own two eyes Carlos has observed a house that empirically doesn’t exist. He’s never seen a quantum particle, but his computer models and lab readouts reassure him of their presence. Cecil – lovely and wonderful and strange Cecil – is comforting and solid in every way…except in Carlos’ peripheral vision, when his edges waver as though the lack of direct observation has left him unsure of what shape he should be. It means absolutely nothing, to see a thing in Night Vale.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886668)  
**Length** 0:16:03  
Link: [ mp3 zip here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/a%20love%20song%20for%20schrodinger%20by%20pathopharmacology.mp3.zip)


End file.
